Alternatives Ende zu Unter der Haube
by LorelaiRory
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Rory in der 4.ten Staffel doch mit Jess nach New York mitgekommen wäre?
1. Untypisch für Rory

Nachdem sie Rorys Gepäck in den Kofferraum von Jess' Auto gehievt hatten, stiegen sie vorne ein. Sie sahen sich an, dann beugte sich Jess zu Rory rüber und küsste sie lang und leidenschaftlich. Sie holten kurz Luft und küssten sich dann noch einmal, ebenso lang und leidenschaftlich.

„Das hat mir gefehlt", sagte Rory als sie geendet hatten.

„Mir auch"

„Wohin wollen wir jetzt fahren? Hast du eine Wohnung in New York?"

„Ich habe eine kleine Wohnung mit Schlafzimmer, Wohnzimmer, Küche und Bad, da können wir vorerst wohnen. Aber wenn wir uns richtig zurecht gefunden haben, schauen wir uns nach etwas größerem und schönerem um", während er dies sagte steckte er den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und fuhr los, von dem Studentenparkplatz der Eliteuniversität Yale.

Rory sah ein wenig traurig zurück auf die riesigen Gebäude, die etwa ein Jahr lang so etwas wie ein Zuhause für sie gewesen waren.

Nachdem sie eine Zeit lang schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatten, sagte Rory leise„Ich weiß nicht, ob das die richtige Entscheidung war."

Jess sah sie verwundert an. „Natürlich war das die richtige Entscheidung. Denn solange wir zwei zusammen sind, kann es nur das richtige sein." Und dann fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich liebe dich, Rory und ich will ein für alle mal mit dir zusammen sein. Für meinen Geschmack waren wir viel zu lange getrennt."

Er sah sie kurz an, richtete dann den Blick wieder auf die Straße.

„Ich liebe dich ja auch, aber irgendwie bin ich nicht hundertprozentig zufrieden damit, immerhin habe ich ja jetzt wohl mein Studium abgebrochen. Etwas wo ich so lange drauf hingearbeitet habe."

„Aber in New York gibt es auch erstklassige Universitäten. Zum Beispiel die NYU. Die würden sich sicher darum reißen, dich als Studentin zu bekommen. Und um den Rest, mach dir keine Sorgen, das kriegen wir schon hin."

„Aber was soll ich meiner Mum sagen und was meinen Großeltern. Sie werden furchtbar sauer sein. Und dieses eine Mal, werden Mum und meine Grandma sogar einer Meinung sein, nämlich das es die falsche Entscheidung war. Weißt du, wie selten das in der Geschichte der Gilmore Familie bis jetzt vorgekommen ist. Soweit ich mich noch erinnern kann, ist es eigentlich sogar noch nie vorgekommen. Doch einmal, stimmt. Und weißt du um was, bzw. um wen es da ging! Um dich! Und dann, nach reiflicher Überlegung wird meine Grandma wieder auf meine Mum sauer sein, weil sie meinen wird, das alles sei nur ihre Schuld und…"

Behutsam unterbrach er sie: „Alles wird schon gut gehen. Und du hast doch gesagt, dass sie nur dein bestes wollen. Also werden sie sich damit abfinden müssen. Und du wirst ja nicht aufhören zu studieren."

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand, die er nicht zum fahren brauchte. Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend.

Als sie in später in der Nacht in Jess' Wohnung ankamen, schmiss Rory ihre Sachen auf den Boden und sie legten sich sofort schlafen, da sie beide sehr müde waren.


	2. Das erste Mal

Als Rory am nächsten Tag aufwachte, sah sie, dass Jess nicht mehr neben ihr lag. Sie stand langsam und noch verschlafen auf und ging langsam in eine der umliegenden Türen. Sie hatte am gestrigen Abend keine Zeit mehr gehabt sich den Rest des Hauses anzusehen, da sie beide sehr müde gewesen waren und sofort ins Bett gegangen waren. Sie fand sich im Bad wieder, also wusch sie sich das Gesicht mit etwas kühlem Wasser.

Mit der zweiten Tür hatte sie Erfolg. Es war die Küche. Jess stand am Herd und briet etwas, das wie Pfannkuchen aussah, ihm aber nicht richtig gelungen war. Er sah sie nicht, weil er mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Sie schlich zu ihm hin und umarmte ihn von hinten. Während sie das tat, sagte sie:

„Morgen Jess!"

Er drehte sich so gut es ging um und schenkte ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln:

„Guten Morgen Rory. Ich wollte uns eigentlich was gutes zum Essen machen, aber wie du siehst habe ich es nicht richtig hinbekommen. Tja, jetzt müssen wir wohl die Brötchen essen, die ich vorhin gekauft habe."

Sie war zwar an andere Dinge zum Frühstück gewöhnt, als Brötchen, doch um nicht verwöhnt zu erscheinen und um ihm eine Freude zu machen, aß sie die Brötchen, ohne sich zu beschweren.

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, ging Rory noch mal ins Bad, um sich fertigzumachen und sich anzuziehen.

Kurz darauf kam Jess herein, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der neben der Dusche stand und grinste sie an: „Was möchtest du machen?"

Rory ging langsam auf ich zu und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig zu ihm herum und küsste ihn. Ihr Kuss dauerte lange und beide wussten, dass sie mehr wollten als nur einen Kuss. Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, stand Rory auf und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Jess folgte ihr.

Sie zog die Vorhänge zu, sodass der Raum von einer angenehmen Dunkelheit erfüllt war. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und wartete darauf, dass Jess zu ihr kam. Er schob sie ein wenig weiter und küsste sie zuerst auf den Mund, dann glitt er weiter zu ihrem Hals und ihrem Nacken.

Und dann passierte es – Rorys erstes Mal. Und das mit dem Jungen mit dem sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, seit sie zusammengekommen waren. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.

Sie lagen nebeneinander im Bett, Jess hatte seine Hand um Rory gelegt. Sie kuschelte sich glücklich in seine Armbeuge und genoss diesen Augenblick in vollen Zügen. Sie sagte leise: „ Ich liebe dich, Jess! Ich bin froh, dass ich diesen Schritt gewagt habe."

Er spielte mit ihren Haaren und als er diese Worte gehört hatte küsste er sie auf die Haare. Eine Weile lagen sie noch so da, doch dann sagte Rory auf einmal:

„Lass uns spazieren gehen. Ich hätte Lust auf etwas frische Luft."

Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung frei und stieg aus dem Bett. Er tat es ihr nach.

Sie traten lächelnd und händchenhaltend auf die Straße. Er führte sie zu einem nahegelegenen Park. Immer noch Hand in Hand gingen sie langsam an einem kleinen Teich spazieren. Bald hatte sie eine Bank erreicht. Jess setzte sich darauf und zog sie mit sich. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und konnte nicht widerstehen ihn nochmals zu küssen. Sie war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Als sie ihren innigen Kuss beendet hatten, rutschte Rory von Jess' Schoß und lehnte sich neben ihm an seine Schulter. Eine lange Zeit saßen sie einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander und beobachteten die Enten, auf dem Teich schwammen.

Plötzlich schreckte Rory hoch. „Ich muss meine Mum anrufen, sie wird sich schon Sorgen machen."

Mit diesen Worten fasste sie Jess' an der Hand und sie eilten zurück zu Jess' Wohnung.

Innen angekommen, rannte sie sofort zum Telefon, das im Wohnzimmer stand und wählte ihre und Lorelais Nummer. Es tutete ein paar Mal, dann sprang der Anrufbeantworter an: „Falls ihr es noch nicht gemerkt habt, das ist der Anschluss von Lorelai und Rory Gilmore. Falls ihr uns etwas nettes zu sagen habt, könnt ihr dies nach dem Piep tun, falls nicht, ruft nie wieder hier an!"

„Mist", fluchte Rory. Doch dann wählte sie Lorelais Handynummer und da hatte sie Glück. Lorelai ging ran:

„Ja, hallo!"

„Ich bins Mum", antwortete Rory ein wenig kleinlaut.

„Oh mein Gott, Rory. Wo bist du, wie geht es dir? Ich habe mir schrecklich Sorgen gemacht!"

„Mir geht es sehr gut Mum, ich bin in New York – bei Jess. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

„Oh doch, das muss ich. Ich fahre sofort zu dir!" Als sie das zu Ende gesagt hatte, legte Lorelai auf.

Rory wusste ganz genau, dass Lorelai ernst gemeint hatte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Jess in die Stille herein.

„Sie kommt her" antwortete Rory kurz angebunden und ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen.


	3. Lorelai & Lorelai

Ein paar Stunden und einige Wegbeschreibungen später, kam Lorelai endlich bei Rory und Jess an. Als ihre Tochter ihr die Tür öffnete, warf sich Lorelai stürmisch in ihre Arme. Jess, der direkt neben der Tür stand bemerkte sie erst, als sie ihre Tochter sekundenspäter endlich losgelassen hatte. Sie sah ihn finster an und gab ein kurzes „Hi!" von sich.

Kurze Zeit später saß sie neben ihrer Tochter auf dem Sofa. Jess war unter einem Vorwand hinausgegangen, in Wirklichkeit aber wollte er die beiden nicht bei ihrem Gespräch stören.

nach kuzem Schweigen fasste sich Lorelai ein Herz und brach die Stille:

„Hey Süße, ich will doch nur, dass du glücklich bist, weil ich dann auch glücklich bin. Und eigentlich dachte ich immer, dass es dein Traum ist auf die Uni zu gehen und zu studieren."

„Ist es ja auch und ich werde auch weiter studieren. Aber nachdem Jess weggegangen ist, war ich furchtbar traurig und ich habe jetzt begriffen, dass ich ihn liebe und nicht ohne ihn leben möchte. Ich habe begriffen, dass ich nur mit ihm richtig glücklich sein kann. Er hat sich geändert und mir bewiesen, dass er mich auch liebt und glücklich machen kann. Deshalb habe ich diesen Schritt gewagt. Ich werde auch nicht aufhören zu studieren, ich werde mich an einem College in New York bewerben und so bald wie möglich weiterstudieren. Und bitte sei nicht böse auf mich, oder ich werde ständig ein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Ich möchte doch auch nur, dass du glücklich bist!"

Wie zum Beweis, dass sie ihr nicht böse war, nahm Lorelai Rory noch einmal in die Arme und drückte sie kräftig. „Wenn es dich wirklich, wirklich glücklich macht, kann ich gar nicht anders, als mich für dich zu freuen."

Beide –sowohl Mutter, als auch Tochter- strahlten einander an.

Kurz danach machte sich Lorelai wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Hause, sie hatte noch einiges zu tun, bis zu Probelauf in ihrem neuen Hotel, dem Dragonfly Inn.

An der Tür, drehte sich Lorelai noch einmal zu Rory um.

„Aber morgen kommst du doch. Ich muss dich unbedingt dabeihaben. Du hast mir doch bei allem geholfen." Dann fügte sie noch schnell hinzu

„Jess kannst du von mir aus auch mitbringen. Ich werde mich wohl oder übel mit ihm arrangieren müssen, jetzt wo er wieder an deinem Leben beteiligt ist."

„Natürlich komme ich. Ich würde doch den Probelauf deines neuen Hotels nicht verpassen wollen. Darauf hast du doch so lange hingearbeitet. Und vielleicht werde ich auch Jess mitbringen. Ich fände es sehr schön, wen ihr beiden euch irgenwanneinmal vertragen könntet."

Damit gab sie ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Nase und schloss die Wohnungstür hinter ihr.



Etwa zehn Minuten nachdem Lorelai gegangen war, kam Jess zurück. Er sah seine Rory auf dem Sofa liegen, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, schien aber nicht zu schlafen. Er ging leise an das Sofa heran und streichelte ihr vorsichtig über die Haare. Sie öffnete ihre wunderschönen, srahlend blauen Augen und lächelte ihn an. In diesem Moment konnte er sich nicht verzeihen, dass er damals einfach weggegangen war und sie so sehr verletzt hatte. Auch er selbst war damals furchtbar unglücklich gewesen und hatte zu diesem zeitpunkt zum ersten Mal festgestellt, dass er Rory über alles liebte und sie wiederhaben wollte. Und jetzt hatte er sie endlich wieder und sie liebte ihn auch, das war mehr als er verdiente.

Rory stzte sich auf undwuschelte durch sein dunkles Haar. Dann küsste sie ihn. Und wieder spürte sie dieses Kribbeln und spürte wieder, dass sie mehr wollte. Sie löste ihre Lippen von seinen und sah ihn kurz mit einem fragendem Lächeln an. Er begriff.

„Hier, auf dem Sofa?", fragte er schmunzelnd.

„Wieso nicht…!", entgegnete sie. Schon fingen die beiden an, wild rumzuknutschen. Und aus dem Rumknutschen wurde sehr schnell mehr.


	4. Anmerkung von mir

Hi Leute!

Hoffe, dass euch meine Story gefällt! Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich weiterschreibe, müsst ihr mir noch ein paar Reviews schreiben. Ansonsten fehlt mir nämlich der Ansporn weiterzuschreiben. Also bitte, bitte schreibt ein paar Reviews.

Danke, eure

LorelaiRory


	5. Bewerbungen

_Sorry Leute, dass ich solange nicht mehr geschrieben hab, aber ich hatte sehr viel zu tun. Hiermit präsentiere ich euch mein neues Kapitel._

_Valpuri und RoryLorelai, danke fürs lesen und reviewen. Euer Lob hat mich sehr gefreut und angespornt weiterzuschreiben, also danke._

Erst gestern war der Durchlauf in Lorelais Hotel, dem Dragonfly Inn gewesen. Alle waren völlig begeistert gewesen. Doch der absolute Höhepunkt des Abends war ein Kuss zwischen Lorelai und Luke gewesen. Endlich nach all den Jahren, die sie sich gekannt hatten, sah es jetzt so aus, als ob sie jetzt endlich zusammen waren. Rory freute sich sehr für ihre Mutter und auch Jess beglückwünschte einen Onkel.

Doch jetzt eilte Rory hastig durch die Straßen von New York. In einer halben Stunde hatte sie einen Termin mit dem Bewerbungsbüro der NYU. Sie musste sich beeilen.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später stand sie vor einem Büro an dessen Tür das Schild mit Aufschrift „Martha Smith-Bewerbung" hing. Rory klopfte kurz an und ging dann hinein. Eine Frau saß vor einem Schreibtisch. Als sie sie sah, stand sie auf und reichte Rory die Hand.

„Sie müssen Rory Gilmore sein. Ich bin Martha Smith. Setzen sie sich."

Rory setzte sich.

„Haben sie all ihr Material dabei, Zeugnisse und so weiter?"

Rory reichte ihr die Mappe, in der alles drin war. Die Frau öffnete sie und besah den Inhalt.

„Also Miss Gilmore, wie ich sehe haben sie zwei Semester in Yale studiert. Wieso haben sie das Studium dort unterbrochen?"

Zögerlich antwortete Rory: „Nun ja, also in meinem Leben hat es einige persönliche Veränderungen gegeben und außerdem bin auch umgezogen, nämlich hierher. Aber ich möchte nicht aufhören zu studieren und deshalb bewerbe ich mich hier. Ich würde am liebsten gleich im September anfangen zu studieren, wenn das möglich wäre."

„Nun ja, wollen wir mal sehen, was zu machen ist. Sie müssen alle Bewerbungsformulare ausfüllen und einen essay schreiben und dann sehen wir, ob sie zu einem baldigen Studienbeginn zugelassen werden."

Mit diesen Worten reichte ihr die Frau alle Bewerbungsunterlagen.

„Aber nun kommen wir mal zu ihrem Bewerbungsgespräch."

Die beiden fingen an zu reden. Rory war ruhig. Sie kannte diese Gespräche schon von damals, als sie sich in Harvard, Princeton und Yale beworben hatte.

Schon eine Woche nach dem Gespräch hatte sie alle ihre Unterlagen fertig ausgefüllt und ihren Essay fertig geschrieben. Sie hatte das selbe Thema gewählt, wie damals, als sie sich in Yale beworben hatte. Mit Freude steckte sie den dicken Umschlag in den Briefkasten, vor der Haustür von Jess' Wohnung. Dann lief sie zurück nach oben zu ihrem Freund.

Sie fand ihn auf dem Sofa, lesend. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und legte den Arm um seine Schulter. Jess sah von seinem Buch auf (es war „The holy barbarian", ein Buch, das ihm Rory einmal geliehen hatte. Er war so begeistert davon gewesen, dass er es sich gekauft hatte und seitdem schon hundertemale gelesen hatte.) und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Lektüre zu.

Rory beobachtete ihn eine Zeit lang, dann stand sie auf und ging in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Als sie hier nämlich „eingezogen" war, hatte sie mit Entsetzen festgestellt, dass Jess keine Kaffeemaschine besaß und da sie ohne Kaffee nicht überleben konnte, war das ihre erste Besorgung am nächsten Tag gewesen.

Nachdem ihr Kaffee fertig war, ging sie mit ihrer Tasse wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zurück aufs Sofa. Sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und stellte die Tasse auf einen kleinen Tisch neben der Couch. Jess sah noch immer nicht von seinem Buch auf.

„Du bist langweilig. Mach was mit mir."

„Ich muss mich um meine Bildung kümmern. Immerhin habe ich keine Nachhilfelehrerin mehr." Er lächelte.

Sie wusste genau worauf er anspielte.

„Was soll ich dir denn beibringen?" Sie sah ihn anzüglich an.

„Ach, ich wüsste da schon etwas…" Er küsste sie. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Ihre Hände schoben sich unter sein T-Shirt und sie streichelte seinen Sixpack. Er glitt seinerseits mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken.

Rory zog ein bisschen an seinem T-Shirt. Er wusste was sie wollte und zog es sich schnell über den Kopf. Rory wurde immer wuschiger. Er sah so sexy aus, oben ohne. Auch sie zog sich schnell ihre Bluse aus. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Bauch, bis zu ihren Brüsten. Sie konnte seine Erregung spüren. Sie nestelte an seiner Hose herum und zog sie ihm aus. Er hatte jetzt nur noch Boxershorts an. Ihr blieb der Atem weg. Er war wirklich so wahnsinnig sexy. Wie hatte sie es nur so lange ohne ihn aushalten können. Doch jetzt hatte sie ihn ganz für sich alleine.

Auf einmal schreckte Jess hoch. Rory fragte erschreckt:

„Was ist denn auf einmal los?"

„Ich habe in einer halben Stunde ein Bewerbungsgespräch in einer Videothek. Ich habe das Inserat, dass sie Mitarbeiter suchen gestern erst in der Zeitung entdeckt und sofort dort angerufen. Sie wollen heute mit mir sprechen." Mit diesen Worten zog er sich schnell an. Er zog sich noch eine Jacke über, gab Rory einen schnellen Kuss und rannte davon.

„Viel Glück!", schrie ihm Rory hinterher, dann war er weg.

Sie hoffte sehr für ihn, dass er die Stelle bekommen würde. Und während sie sich anzog machte sie sich Gedanken darüber, dass sie sich jetzt auch eine Arbeit suchen musste.

_So Leute, ich hoffe euch hat das heutige Kapitel gefallen. Schreibt bitte noch ein paar Reviews. Darüber würde ich mich sehr, sehr, sehr freuen._

_Bis dann, eure LorelaiRory_


	6. Ein schlafzimmer in gelb

Jess hatte den Job in der Videothek bekommen. Er arbeitete jetzt jeden Tag von 5:00 Uhr bis Mitternacht dort. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er mit Rory. Seine Arbeit schien ihm Spaß zu machen, denn er liebte Filme genauso wie Bücher, dieser Job schien also wie für ihn geschaffen zu sein.

Rory hatte unterdessen immer noch nichts von der NYU gehört. Sie wurde immer besorgter, dass sie dort nicht studieren würde können.

Zwei Wochen, nachdem sie sich dort beworben hatte, ging sie wie gewöhnlich gleich nach dem Aufstehen zu Briefkasten, doch nichts, nur ein Paar Rechnungen. Enttäuscht ging sie wieder zurück in die Wohnung, wo Jess auf sie wartete. Er hatte Rührei zum Frühstück gekocht. Sie umarmte ihn.

„Immer noch nichts?"

„Nein, langsam glaube ich, ich werde nie wieder etwas von ihnen hören!" Sie sah ich traurig an.

„Natürlich wirst du das! Und sie werden dich natürlich auch nehmen. Wer würde sich eine Studentin wie dich entgehen lassen wollen!"

„Danke. Ich hab übrigens in der Zeitung gelesen, dass heute ein Bücherflohmarkt ist, hast du Lust hinzugehen?"

„Natürlich will ich das. Komm, lass uns frühstücken und dann gehen wir."

Hand in Hand schlenderten sie durch den Bücherflohmarkt. Beide von ihnen hatten in der anderen Hand eine Tüte voller Bücher, die sie schon gekauft hatten. Sie genossen es beide miteinander auf diesem Markt zu sein, denn Bücher waren ihrer beider Leidenschaft.

Etwa eine Stunde später kamen sie in ihrer Wohnung an. Sie waren beide erschöpft vom vielen herumgehen und dabei die Bücher tragen. Sie fielen sofort aufs Sofa und ruhten sich etwas aus.

„Weißt du, eigentlich finde ich sollten wir uns keine andere Wohnung suchen, ich finde deine schön und groß genug für uns beide. Was meinst du?", sagte Rory nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Stell dir vor, wir würden die Wände streichen, ein paar Bilder und Poster aufhängen, dann wäre es hier doch echt sehr schön."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht."

„Toll, ich mache mich gleich morgen an die Arbeit. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Küche, Schlafzimmer und das Wohnzimmer gelb streichen, das Bad blau, und den Flur orange?"

„Hört sich ganz gut an!"

Indem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Rory ging dran und um sich einen kleinen Spaß zu erlauben, meldete sie sich mit:

„Rory Mariano"

„Was, Rory, ihr habt geheiratet", kam es entsetzt vom anderen Ende der Leitung, es war Lorelai. Jess lachte im Hintergrund.

„Ja natürlich, gestern Abend, ich wollte es dir eigentlich sagen, aber wir hatten dann doch zu viel zu tun. Sorry."

Jess lachte noch lauter

„Wie bitte?"

„Ach Quatsch, war nur ein kleiner Scherz, natürlich haben wir nicht geheiratet. Tut mir Leid, Mum."

„Oh man, Rory, wie konntest du deine Mum nur so erschrecken. Ich habe dich achtzehn Jahre lang ernährt und das ist der Dank." Sie stellte sich entrüstet, aber in Wirklichkeit war sie Rory nicht böse. So ein Witz hätte auch von ihr stammen können.

„Weshalb ich aber eigentlich anrufe. Du weißt ja, dass ich mit Luke zusammen bin. Und also, er hat mich dazu eingeladen am Samstag nach New York zu fahren und essen zu gehen."

„Und wie kann ich dir dabei behilflich sein, Mum?", fragte Rory.

„Luke hat mich gebeten, euch beide auch einzuladen, sozusagen zu einem Doppel-Date. Was sagst du dazu?"

„Da muss ich Jess mal fragen, warte einen Moment." Und zu Jess gewandt, fragte sie:

„Hast du Lust am Samstag mit meiner Mum und Luke und natürlich mir hier in New York essen zu gehen?"

„Wenn es sein muss, aber sag ihnen, ich werde keinen Anzug anziehen."

Rory sprach jetzt wieder zu Lorelai:

„Wir kommen mit, aber Jess nur unter der Bedingung, dass er keinen Anzug anziehen muss, hat er gesagt."

„Na gut, toll, ich ruf euch dann noch mal an, um alles weitere auszumachen. Bis dann, Süße!" Damit legte Lorelai auf.

Rory strahlte, sie freute sich schon auf das Essen mit ihrer Mum und Luke.

_Hoffentlich hat euch mein heutiges Kapitel gefallen. Wenn ja, dann reviewt mal kräftig. Würd mich ganz doll freuen._

_Eure LorelaiRory_


	7. Du hast mein Geschenk aufgemacht, Mum!

Rory saß nervös neben Jess in einem Restaurant namens „The red flower". Das Restaurant war seinem Namen durchaus treu, denn auf jedem Tisch stand eine Vase mit einer roten Blume drin. Rory hatte eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Oberteil an, sie hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt und trug eine silberne Halskette. Jess hatte eine Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover an. Sie saßen nebeneinander, Hand in Hand. Jess redete beruhigend auf seine Freundin ein:

„Es wird ihnen schon nichts passiert sein. Sie kommen nur ein bisschen zu spät."

„Aber was wenn ihnen etwas passiert ist?"

Sie wollte schon aufstehen und nach ihnen sehen, als sie ihre Mutter endlich entdeckte. Neben ihr stand Luke, er hatte einen Arm um Lorelais Taille gelegt.

Sie kamen zu ihnen und Lorelai umarmte Rory sofort. Sie hatten einander so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Auch Luke umarmte sie kurz, wenn auch unbeholfen. Beide, Luke und Lorelai nickten Jess kurz zu und setzten sich.

Da sagte Lorelai:

„Ach bevor ich es vergesse, ich soll dich von Lane grüßen und dir diese CD von ihr geben. Sie hat gesagt, sie wird dir sicher gefallen. Eigentlich war mal ein Geschenkpapier drum, aber ich fand es ohne schöner.", sagte sie etwas zerknirscht und überreichte Rory die CD.

„Mum, du hast ein Geschenk für mich aufgemacht!", rief Rory mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

„Ich wollte sie davon abhalten", mischte sich jetzt auch Luke ein, „aber du weißt ja, wie sie ist, wenn sie etwas unbedingt will"

„Bekommt sie es auch", sagte Rory und verstaute die CD mit einem Lächeln in ihrer Handtasche.

Nach einer halben Stunde unterhielten sich alle bestens und aßen nebenbei. Jess hielt unter dem Tisch ihre Hand und genauso war es bei Lorelai und Luke. Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, entschlossen sie sich noch spazieren zu gehen. Rory hatte vor jetzt ihrer Mutter, Luke und Jess von einer sehr freudigen Nachricht zu erzählen.

„Ähm, ich muss euch allen drei etwas wichtiges sagen. Ihr wisst ja, dass ich mich bei der NYU beworben habe. Also gestern habe ich eine Antwort von ihnen bekommen."

„Und was ist es?", fragte Jess, obwohl er sich schon dachte was es war.

„Ich bin angekommen und kann ab September dort anfangen! Ist das nicht toll!"

Ein Durcheinander brach aus alle umarmten Rory stürmisch und Lorelai hüpfte umher, um ihre Freude kundzutun. Sie hätte es besser gefunden, wenn Rory weiterhin in Yale studiert hätte, doch sie gönnte Rory ihr Glück mit Jess und in New York, denn inzwischen hatte sie sich mit Jess abgefunden. Sie hakte sich bei ihrer Tochter ein und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

So spazierten die vier durch das nächtliche New York, bis es ihnen zu kalt wurde. Da trennten sie sich: Lorelai und Luke gingen zu Lukes Auto und Rory und Jess gingen zurück in ihre Wohnung.

Rory ging richtig glücklich ins Bett. Das war der schönste Abend seit langem. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrem Freund, ihrer Mutter und dem Mann, der praktisch wie ein Vater für sie war. Und dann hatte sie ihnen auch noch verkündet, dass sie auf der NYU studieren würde, denn obwohl sie sich natürlich selber total darüber freute, steigerte die Freunde ihrer liebsten Menschen auf das Doppelte.

Sie kuschelte sich unter die Decke und wartete, dass Jess ins Bett kam. Kurze Zeit später schlüpfte auch er unter die Decke und legte seinen Arm auf ihre Taille. Er drückte sich so nah an sie, dass sie kaum Luft bekam und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

„Ich liebe dich, Rory."

„ich liebe dich auch, Jess", antwortete.

So blieben die beiden glücklich liegen, bis sie einschliefen.


	8. Der richtige Zeitpunkt

Jess wachte neben seiner Freundin auf und konnte erneut sein Glück nicht fassen. Es war Sonntag Früh und er wachte neben der Frau, die er liebte, seitdem er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Er kuschelte sich noch näher an sie. Sie wachte auf.

„Hey", sagte sie verschlafen.

„Hey", antwortete er und fing an jede Stelle auf ihrem Gesicht zu küssen, die er erreichen konnte. Sie wandte sich ein bisschen und schon war ein kleiner Kampf entstanden. Er setzte sich auf sie und begann sie zu kitzeln, doch das ließ sie sich nicht gefallen, sie rollte so gut es ging zu Seite und schon konnte sie sich auf ihn setzen und ebenfalls kitzeln. Doch nicht lange, er war nämlich um einiges stärker und konnte wieder die Oberhand gewinnen. Nach langem herumkabbeln fielen die beiden glücklich aufs Bett und blieben ganz einfach in den Armen des anderen liegen.

Nach ewigem liegen standen sie doch noch auf und gingen, einander umarmend, in die Küche.

Rory setzte sich an den Tisch, während Jess Kaffee und Pfannkuchen machte. Als das Frühstück fertig war setzte er sich auch und sie aßen es voller Genuss.

Nach dem Frühstück entschlossen sie sich in den Park zu gehen, denn es war ein sehr warmer Augusttag. Sie setzten sich wieder auf „ihre" Bank am Teich und beobachteten die Enten.

Auf einmal rief jemand:

„Hey Jess!" und rannte auf sie zu. Es war eine junge, sehr hübsche Frau, etwa in Rorys Alter. Sie hatte lange rote Haare. Sie umarmte Jess stürmisch und setzte sich neben ihn. Jess war zuerst etwas erstaunt, doch dann fing er sich und sah ebenso fröhlich wie sie aus.

„Mann, Sarah, dich hab ich ja schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht's dir?"

„Och mir geht's gut Ich habe jetzt meinen eigenen kleinen Buchladen eröffnet, toll was."

„Oh, das ist echt toll, Sarah."

„Ähm, willst du mich nicht vorstellen?", fragte Sarah, mit einem kleinen Seitenblick auf Rory. Jess sah Rory kurz an und antwortete dann:

„Ach, ja das ist Rory, Rory, dass ist Sarah!"

Bevor Rory irgendetwas sagen konnte, vertiefte sich Jess in ein Gespräch mit Sarah. Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben spürte Rory Eifersucht. Sie konnte es nicht aushalten auf dieser Bank zu sitzen, während sich ihr Freund angeregt und sichtlich freudig mit diesem bildschönen Mädchen sprach. Sie stand auf und sagte kurz:

„Ich gehe schon mal." Dann ging sie nach Hause.

Sie nahm sich ein Buch, setzte sich aufs Sofa und fing an zu lesen. Doch sie konnte sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren, denn ständig musste sie an Jess und Sarah denken, die gerade was weiß ich was machten. Sie versuchte sich ständig zu zwingen an die Geschehnisse im Buch zu konzentrieren, doch es ging nicht. Schließlich gab sie es auf. Sie saß einfach nur auf der Couch.

Nach einer halben Stunde fragte sich Rory schließlich, warum Jess immer noch dort war. Warum hatte er mit dieser Sarah so viel Spaß? Wollte er etwas von ihr?

„Nein, er liebt mich", redete sie sich immer wieder ein, „er würde mir so was nicht antun". Doch sie konnte nicht mehr, ihr kamen die Tränen und sie schaffte es nicht gegen sie anzukämpfen.

In diesem Zustand fand Jess Rory. Er eilte besorgt zu ihr und fragte:

„Hey, was ist los, Baby?"

„Das fragst du noch? Überleg mal", rief sie entzürnt.

Er dachte kurz nach und dann wusste er, woran sie dachte.

„Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen. Sarah? Wir haben uns seitdem wir uns getrennt haben nicht mehr gesehen." Als er das gesagt hatte, wusste er, dass er einen Schnitzer gemacht hatte.

„Wie bitte? Du warst mit ihr zusammen? Und das hast du mir verschwiegen?", fragte sie, mit deutlich erhobener Stimme.

„Ähm, na ja, es hat sich bisher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ergeben.", druckste er herum.

„Der richtige Zeitpunkt? Du spinnst ja.", sie stand auf und stemmte die Arme in die Seite.

„Ach komm, du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich was von ihr will, oder?"

„Tja, ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, Jess."

„Denkst du das wirklich?"

„Bei dir weiß man nie. Immerhin bist du schon einmal weggelaufen und hast mir gesagt, du würdest mich anrufen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir bei dieser Sache vertrauen kann." Mit diesen Worten nahm Rory ihre Jacke und stürmte aus der Wohnung. Sie musste jetzt einfach weg, sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr streiten, das brach ihr das Herz. Sie wollte ihm ja vertrauen, aber er hatte sie bis jetzt schon öfter enttäuscht. Bei ihm wusste sie nie woran sie war.

Sie rannte die Straße entlang, ohne genau zu wissen, wohin sie lief. Sie dachte nur eins:

„Bloß weg jetzt."


End file.
